beyondbinaryfandomcom-20200215-history
Donquixote Doflamingo
「海賊が悪？海軍が正義？ そんなものはいくらでも塗り替えられてきた！ 平和を知らねぇガキ共と戦争を知らねぇガキ共との価値観は違う！ 頂点に立つものが善悪を塗り替える！ 今この場所こそ中立だ！ 正義は勝つって？！ そりゃそうだろう？！ 勝者だけが正義だ！」 (source) & Translation: :(Kaizoku ga waru? Kaigun ga seigi? Son'na mono wa ikurademo nurikae rarete kita! Heiwa o shirane~e gaki-domo to sensō o shirane~e gaki-domo to no kachikan wa chigau! Chōten ni tatsu mono ga zen'aku o nurikaeru! Ima kono basho koso chūritsuda! Seigihakatsu tte? ! Sorya-sōdarou? ! Shōsha dake ga seigida!) "Pirates evil? Navy is justice? Such a thing has been repainted as much! I do not know about peace I do not know the wars with the brat! Those standing at the top will repaint good and evil! Now this place is neutral! Does justice win? ! Is that so? ! Only the winner is justice!" https://imgur.com/a/xn82A - full fight vs Monkey D. Luffy.((File:1712 Doflamingo Costume.png|none|thumb|900x900px)) One Piece Spoilers The yonkou or 'four emperors' are the next-in-running to become the pirate king. Their only obstacle is each other, and their ridiculous strength has led to an impasse, with none of the four able to make signifcant headway and none willing to take each other on in a full head-to-head since they would both become vulnerable to the strategies of the remaining yonkou. Red Hair Shanks is one of the current yonkou, along with Marshall D. Teach, Big Mom and Kaid''ō''. *****MANGA SPOILERS****** After defeating Joker(AKA Donquixote Doflamingo) on Dressrosa and subsequently invading the homeland of Yonkou Big Mom to defeat her top commander and escape with a (nearly) full crew, Captain Monkey D. Luffy of the Strawhat Pirates has been labelled 5番目の皇帝 - (Go-banme no Kōtei) - "the Fifth Emperor". This role is not considered at all validated by the Yonkou themselves, who merely see him as an incredibly lucky and daring rookie. However, his ability to defeat the most powerful pirate of the underworld, both Shichibukai (Seven Sea-Lords) and underworld weapons magnate, both pirate and noble. The ultimate middle-man: Donquixote Doflamingo. Under this context, it becomes clear that the Yonkou are the S-rank pirates, the absolute elite, while the 5番目の皇帝 (the Fifth Emperor) is the next rank down: A-rank Rank 1, the most promising rookie. The next in line for the title of Yonkou. Not just a rookie, but not yet a Yonkou - the Dawn of a New Era: Monkey D. Luffy. Up until Luffy's defeat of Doflamingo, none of his other feats could be directly compared to the immensity and depth of Doflamingo's level of pure Yonkou-energy: the will of a conqueror. Luffy and crew up until this point had shocked the world by defeating established veterans of Fisher Tiger's era, Armadas, Navy assaults and even entire intelligence networks, all culminating in the annihilation of the most elite of the basic levels of Government special forces could offer, followed by a direct break in to the most protected prison in the world, a successful escape and then a front-row seat at the most decisive battle of the post-Roger era: the Battle of Marineford. However, in this battle it became woefully clear that Luffy was far from Yonkou (S-rank) level, and in fact was a small fry even amongst a field of mostly Shichibukai (A-rank) level pirates and Vice-admirals, with a few S-rank combatants (Whitebeard, the Admirals, Shanks, Garp). The two-year time skip was shown to be necessary, Luffy needed a lot of training to get anywhere NEAR Yonkou level, and his crew needed the same if they were going to help him. Doflamingo as the next antagonist for Luffy's progression meant that he had to jump from beating high level A-rank pirates (Schichibukai, Hody Jones, Enel) to taking on a pirate who dealt directly with Yonkou and Government, yet still maintained his own leverage at all times to ensure he was safe to grow his "family networks" and control the entire industry of war that truly controls the paths of history: :"Justice will prevail, you say? But of course it will! Whoever wins this war.. becomes Justice!" Surely Doflamingo saw the war as his chance to take out one of the Yonkou to leave a vacuum ready for himself to fill. He didn't anticipate that instead one who carries the D. no ishi would take that spot instead, by claiming Whitebeard's defeat for himself and subsequently pillaging his territories and defeating his remaining crew - the Dark Night: Marshall D. Teach. Category:One Piece Category:Fiction Category:Ruling Class Category:Piracy